A prayer to a Beautiful Stranger
by Sanctuary-Heart
Summary: Allen Walker an Exorcist must make a painful decision between two things he loves and treasures. In order to make either side he must lose something dear to him. But what happens when the decision depends on a dark or light outcome. TykixAllen smut.


A prayer to a Beautiful Stranger

A prayer to a Beautiful Stranger__

--

_**When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees….**__  
_  
Tyki roughly pressed his mouth against the soft pink lips of Allen, who had his eyes shut tight. He was blushing heavily and the temperature surrounding them felt unbearable, almost like it was melting their clothes right off their scorched-feeling

skin. Tyki could feel himself getting harder with each passing moment. Just looking at Allen was enough to get him started. That lithe body beneath him struggling and resisting him, his pale white hair sticking to his youthful face, those anguish filled orbs of light blue giving Tyki a stare of disgust and frustration.

Those pouty lips and the juicy sounds that came out within him made Tyki pant and shutter with anticipation. A white gloved hand roamed the smooth landscape of Allen's open shirt, which rubbed over peaked nipples. His thumb grazed upon the site; licking his lips he gave it a light pinch. Allen moaned loudly as he slightly arched his back. Tyki loved the reactions he was getting from his little exorcist toy. Allen looked up at Tyki, his eyes glossy with tears.

Tyki gave him a smirk before placing a finger down of Allen's slightly parted lips. His eager mouth then made its way towards his heaving chest, which he smothered in sticky kisses and licks. Allen felt himself tense up as he gently grabbed onto Tyki's jet black hair. Those wavy curls wrapped around Allen's slender fingers. Never had Allen felt this excited before, even though his heart was filled with doubt and unreasonably mixed feelings. He was sure that what he was feeling was real. Timcampy hovered above the two, circling them in a clock-wise direction. He watched as the two enveloped with one another.

Tyki slowly but surely trailed down the soft skin of Allen's abdomen, he looked Allen straight in the eyes before two fingers pulled at the bottom of his own pants. Allen moaned and panted as he began to rub himself in front of a strip-teasing Tyki Mikk. Allen then placed two fingers in his mouth; he sucked on them as Tyki pulled off his last article of clothing that remained. Tyki then ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

Allen's hand had somehow found its way down his pants. He then began to slowly stroke up and down on himself his index finger would occasionally feel the tip of his cock and the oozing liquid that gushed from it. Tyki watched Allen for a while before stopping him. Tyki's hand grabbed Allen's hand with a gentle squeeze of his wrist and kissed the inside of Allen's palm. Allen then placed both of his shaky hands on each side of Tyki's handsome face. Tyki closed his eyes and placed his hands over Allen's as a soft sigh left his lips.

They were both sitting on the bed, a silk-sheeted one. It took up most of the space in the room of the cozy manor. It was warm and soft, complete with lovely feather pillows. Everything within the room was placed nicely in a decorative matter; the walls were littered with simple pretty pictures of outdoor landscapes and people. The atmosphere only added a touch of sensual pleasure for both Tyki and Allen, to explore and experiment.

Allen had his legs tucked underneath himself as Tyki pulled him close to his chest. That same familiar smell danced upon that tan skin. The strong smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke billowed off of him. Those dark curly waves that looked so soft rested on his head and framed his face beautifully. And those golden-yellow orbs that seemed to stare right through Allen made him feel nervous but willing.

_"Kiss me. I want you to kiss me…Allen." _Tyki spoke as he looked down on the youthful boy. Allen gave him a small sad smile and a slow nod before moving his face closer towards Tyki. He gently placed his lips on Tyki's and a small nip at the bottom of his lip made him moan. Tyki then pushed Allen down on the comfy plush bed and hardened the innocent kiss. Allen felt Tyki's tongue invade the inside of his own. His eyes shut tightly to try and block out the image of what was happening his heart was beating fast as he wished he could be somewhere else.

The sloppy kiss only got messier and hotter with each breathy gasp and muffled grunts. Allen's face was flushed and he was sweating a little. Tyki then finally pulled away from Allen's slight swollen lips and a small line of saliva connected their mouths together. Allen brought his hand up to his mouth to wipe away the sweet tasting saliva on and around it. His attention was caught when Tyki began to pull and tug at his pants.

He watched anxiously as he saw his black pants fall down to his knees and then one by one each leg was pulled out from the fabric. And luckily for Tyki, Allen hadn't been wearing any underwear which in return made it easier for the both of them to get down to business with one another. As soon as that moment passed and that piece of clothing was thrown aside Tyki then began the deed.

Large hands slid down the sensitive sides of Allen's shaking body. Tyki smiled at the naiveté of Allen. A small moan was let out when Tyki traced the soft lines down to his protruding hipbone. Allen felt hot and crowded in the room. The air was filled with a lustful scent of emotion, imaginative scenarios and fantasy filled places. The world that had involved the two was sometimes silent or sometimes full of surprises. Tyki wanted Allen to do things he thought he would never do, ever.

Allen looked down at Tyki's exotic appearance; he looked so different with his hair down and in his face and those tendrils of hair fell upon Allen's own face and shoulders as Tyki looked down at him. His eyes fell upon Allen's slightly parted lips; he hungered to taste their sweet influence. He pressed his own down on Allen's as he swarmed over the boy; Timcampy was still among them in the room he flew over towards Tyki and landed on his shoulder. "_Sorry, I'm busy here!" _Tyki muttered quietly to himself as he swatted away the golem. Timcampy left the scene as he landed on the night table. His little wings lazily fell upon himself as he rested. Allen was occupied by the deal of Timcampy leaving him to fend for himself, and he stared at the lazy golem. _"Now where were we?"_ Tyki spoke. He lips once again crashed together with Allen and he could feel Tyki's completely naked frame pushed against his body. The way Tyki moved on top of Allen made him feel inferior and small. Shivers and shakes quaked up his spine.

_"I can't wait any longer…"_ Tyki spoke as his hand ran over his slightly hard cock. Allen watched as Tyki began to pump himself hard and fast. The palm of his hand enclosed around his hardness. He jerked and tugged so hard that the knuckles of his fingers turned white. Allen began to feel somewhat warmer as he continued to watch Tyki's actions. The lustful moans that escaped those thin lips were beginning to turn into beautiful music to Allen's ears.

Allen could feel himself getting more excited and less scared with each eventful show from Tyki. He outreached his hands onto Tyki's hands; he stopped and looked down at Allen. Those needy eyes seemed to be sending him a plea, a desire that Tyki was more then happy to grant. Allen whispered _"Let me do it….please?"_ Tyki kneeled in front of Allen before sitting down. Allen then wrapped his hand around Tyki who shivered at his touch. He started off slow, but Allen wanted to experiment with the older male. Tyki was going to learn to be patient with naïve Allen, who in return would let Tyki show him how it felt when to people made love together in perfect harmony.

As Allen continued his movements, he only grew more eager and willing while the grunts and groans of Tyki only helped encourage him more. The more Allen gave the more Tyki wanted. With a deep ragged breath Allen slowly moved his head down to Tyki's member. His pale lips within inches of Tyki, Allen stuck out his pink tongue and gave Tyki a small, long lick. He hissed at the sensation the feeling of Allen's smooth wet tongue, warm and unknowing. The emotion was enough to put Tyki on the edge, but not to fall over and let it all out al once.

_"That's it Allen, ooh just like that." _Tyki smirked with his fingers running over Allen's bony shoulders. Allen felt more secure with the encouraging words that Tyki uttered to him. He rubbed the tip with his soft lips, over and over in a seducing way. Tyki purred lightly _"Oh Allen, your torturing me with your innocent touches." _Allen blushed and continued the motion. His tongue slipped in and out every so often to add moisture.__

His mouth hovered over the tip and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard before he took Tyki in. The hot sensation quickly surrounded Tyki's member and he could feel Allen sucking hard on him. That velvet tongue teasing him over and over had put a Tyki into a trance. Tyki sat there watching the youthful boy, the way his head bobbed up and down and those juicy wet sounds coming out from him made Tyki moan and shiver in pure ecstasy. _"You're pretty good with that mouth of yours, surprising since you seemed so inexperienced."_ Tyki spoke.

Allen looked up at Tyki with an angry stare, yet he longed for more of the bittersweet taste of Tyki. Which was making Allen love drunk and dizzy? He could feel and taste the texture of Tyki's essence rolling over his tongue and his lips. He gasped as he felt a tug at his own hardness. Tyki smiled as spoke _"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." _And another small tug made Allen moan out loud. He loved how Tyki was able to put him on the spot. Those glowing golden orbs hungered to hear Allen's throaty lust filled moans of pleasure fill the tiny room. Tyki forcefully pushed Allen's mouth back down on himself before rubbing Allen more.

A muffled sound was all you heard from Allen, his mouth then again began to go down on Tyki as his hand shifted up and down oh him as well. Tyki rubbed his palm over Allen's and he could feel the sticky liquid on him. He brought his hand to his lips and devoured the ooze._ "Mmm, how delicious! I never thought you'd taste so sweet Allen, let alone a chosen soldier of this so called Mighty God, an exorcist. " _

Allen looked up at a pleased Tyki with only his eyes, his hands and mouth were too busy at the moment to reply to Tyki's snide remark. Tyki wrapped his hand around Allen once more; his rough motions making Allen shiver and shake. He pulled up and down at the youth's member, harder and faster his pace increased and Allen let out a cry _"OH! GOD, PLEASE TYKI! DON'T STOP!!"_

_"What's that Allen? I heard you want more?"_ Tyki replied slowing down his pace a little _"Ugh...Mmh..."_ Allen was only capable of muttering. His lips slightly parted and his eyes heavily lidded. Tyki pushed Allen over; he went from being on his knees to lying on his back. Tyki smirked _"Spread your legs for me, Allen. No wider!"_ Allen made a small squeak before doing as he was told.

With his slender pale legs apart Tyki shoved his mouth on Allen. His eyes widened and he groaned _"Tyki…I ahh..." _his hands gripped tight onto the sheets that surrounded them. Tyki had quite a bit of experience, knowing all the best techniques and moves that made Allen melt into his touch and desires. Tyki explored everywhere on Allen, he made sure to break every unsure boundary between the two of them. Maybe this was why he was called _"The Noah of Pleasure."_

Allen bit down on his lip to keep himself from screaming out. Some blood trickled down his jaw line and struggled to keep his cool. He quivered and his back ached with every suck, lick, bite rub and kiss he was receiving from a very love-struck Tyki Mikk. _"Tyki I...I can't hold it, I might!"_ Allen moaned softly. Tyki the stopped very abruptly and he then heard a low displeased grunt from Allen. Who looked very exhausted and tired? Allen's body felt thousand times heavier then usual. He even had trouble lifting his own head. Allen then lifted himself up and propped himself against the head board of the bed. He pouted before asking _"Tyki? Why did you stop?" _ Tyki stared at Allen before replying _"Because I want you to finish for me."_ Allen furrowed his brows and a confused expression lay upon his wondering face.

Tyki laughed before brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes. He then shuffled over towards Allen and with a deep low response he spoke _"I want you to pleasure yourself for me."_ Allen's eyes looked over at Tyki's white toothed grin and he felt his face light up with a deep red shaded blush of embarrassment. _"Come on Allen; don't keep me waiting too long now."_ Tyki moaned before kissing Allen on the neck. He nodded and Tyki moved back so he could get a better view of the "_entertainment._"

Allen made himself more comfortable and slouched back into the feather pillows behind him. Tyki too, made himself more comfy and prepared himself for Allen's self love act. Allen's blue eyes fell upon his own hardness as his hand placed it self around his shaft. _"Mmm! Oh Tyki"_ he dragged his hand slowly down then slowly back up again. His face was flushed and hot. Tyki growled at the site, _"Faster Allen!! Harder and faster!"_

Allen's lust to commit the deed grew deeper within himself, his hand pumped as fast as he could go. Tyki's eyes grew wider and wider as Allen's cock looked swollen from his earlier chore upon it. He tightly closed his eyes, as tightly as he could _"Tyki I…I'm cumming!"_ Allen moaned loudly _"Who are you cumming for?"  
_Tyki asked provoking Allen. _"Mmm, foor-for you…Tyki, Oooh for you!"_ And before Allen burst his emotions, Tyki wrapped his lips around Allen. Who then escaped from himself and Tyki smiled devilishly as he spoke _"Good boy Allen, but were not even close to being done yet!"_

Tyki grabbed Allen by his shoulders and whispered to him _"Let's really get started on the fun! Just you and me!" _Allen swallowed hard as he made his hands into fists. Tyki rubbed Allen's shoulders with ease and tender touches of pinches and deep rubs into his bony shoulder blade and collarbone. _"You're all tense Allen; don't be so uptight and nervous."_ Allen let out a soft sigh and his eyes closed as he reached back his hand and wrapped it around Tyki's neck. _"That's so affectionate." _ Tyki then kissed Allen's hand. _"This innocence is so lovely, what a beautiful shade of red."_ Allen looked down at his cursed hand and thought it looked so ugly and disfiguring. How could something so ugly seem so beautiful in the eyes of another?

Allen leaned into Tyki's hardened chest and rested his hand on top of Tyki's. He then placed Allen's hand down on the bed. And Allen slid down lower onto Tyki's abdomen. He looked up at him with a sincere look in those blue orbs filled with life but he also saw the look of desire, compassion and vulnerability. _"Tyki…I think we should stop this, before we become attached and it gets out of hand."_ Tyki blankly stared at Allen with his hands in the air and his palms facing outward he gave Allen a small quick shove. _"Hey! What's…?" _before he could finish mid-sentence he saw Tyki reach behind the bed post and pulled out something black.

_"I'm not feeling too secure about this…"_ Allen muttered but Tyki merely ignored the boy and continued to reach behind the bed for his item that still remained unknown to Allen. _"I thought you might change your mind, so I made sure to be prepared ahead of time….just encase!"_ And with that a silky black ribbon like material wrapped around Allen's slender wrist and the other end tied to the bed post. _"TYKI!"_ He smirked down at a bound Allen. _"Don't be afraid to play my game, here are the rules! 1. Listen to me; everything "I" say goes 2. Obey every command I tell you or you'll be punished and last 3. Try to have some fun and enjoy yourself, I'll make you come back wanting __more__ of this, Allen."_

Tyki then pulled away from Allen's face to grab a bottle filled with a clear substance that was placed on the night table, right next to an unaffected Timcampy, who was still sitting there watching them every so often. _"You still here huh?" _Tyki laughed as he held the bottle in his hands. Allen watched as Tyki opened the lid and turn the bottle upside down, pouring a generous amount onto his hand. _"Tyki... What are you doing? What are you going to do with that stuff?" _Tyki looked _over _at the confused exorcist with an evil grin _"Lay down like a good boy and I'll show you."_ Allen fell back on top of the messy sheets _"Open up your legs as wide as you can!"_ Tyki placed a digit near and around Allen's entrance. His eyes widened as the corners slightly filled with tears.

_"Oh, ugh..."_ Allen groaned, he was only making minor grunts and moans as Tyki prepared him for more pleasure. Allen's mouth gaped open and he slowly began to shake his head back and forth on the plump pillow behind his him. _"Shh! Shh…I know it feels awkward but soon it'll get better."_ Tyki cooed to the teary eyed youth. Allen could feel every moment and every motion of Tyki's finger inside him. As Tyki pushed further into Allen the screams of pain slowly transformed into moans of lust and pleasure. _"That's the way Allen; don't let your emotions take you over completely. Concentrate on the pleasure not the pain."  
_Allen sniffled and more tears ran down his face as he felt two more digits enter him. _"Oooh, Allen I never thought you'd be this tight…or this sensitive!" _Tyki said as his tongue caressed the tears off of Allen's expressive pained gesture.

_"Oh ahh oh god Mhmm…T-t-t-t—ykiiii!"_ Allen purred as Tyki had ruptured an extra sensitive spot within him. Tyki smirked _"I love when you say, no scream out my name, it makes me boil over in excitement!"_ Tyki spoke. Fingers, a total of 3 had stretched Allen for long enough, a few pushes in and pull out. He felt so good, content and quite under the love spell that Tyki somehow cast upon his innocent soul. _"Hmm, I think you ready? Wanna give it a go?" _Tyki questioned to Allen who seemed very unresponsive at the moment. Tyki's eyes were covered in a lustful trance. And Allen was trying to recover from the earlier side-effect.

Tyki reached over the bed post and untied the black lace fabric from Allen's bound wrist which was a little red, due to all the friction placed upon it. _"Oh, sorry Allen, I never meant to be so rough on your small body."_ Tyki brought the flesh towards his lips and gave it a quick kiss. Allen hissed as he felt smooth lips graze at the tender skin. Tyki then positioned himself over the younger male and spread apart his legs with his own. He then looked at Allen, his eyes responded to the look of love, that seemed to fill each others gaze. Tyki then slowly pushed himself all the way inside Allen, as deep as he could. Allen's eyes widened as his arms wrapped around Tyki's neck. _"I feel so hot!"_ he moaned. Tyki gritted his teeth as he slightly pulled out, only to enter Allen with more force then before. _"Mmm! Again!" _Allen screamed loudly. And he was rewarded with his request.  
_"Hah! I love the feel of you Allen! You're taking me in with everything you got."_

He growled quite loudly _"Oh Tyki! Oooh, Mmm." _Allen's back arched as his hips pushed upwards towards Tyki's. Allen never thought this would make him feel this good he thought it impossible. That this man he met with before, playing poker could be the exact same person. Except the acted differently, this other man was the exact opposite of the first person he met. He seemed to have a darker, serious attitude rather then the foolish joking side of his other form. Like one was a dark black side and the other was a light white side. Allen decided right there and now that this man, Tyki Mikk was only made of two colors, Black and White.

And these two shades of opposites are what got Allen hooked in the first place. The more Allen wanted of Tyki, the more Tyki wanted of Allen. It seemed to be an unending will of desire and pleasure between the two. Secretly Allen always wanted this to happen, but at the same time he was scared of it. Was their something about Tyki that made you scared but at the same time pulled you into his world. It was something Allen thought was very hard to resist, and even harder to escape. Once you got a taste of it, you were hooked and wanting more. He was like a drug to the young exorcist, he was also hard to quit.

_"Hey there, boy..,"_ Tyki groaned into Allen's ear. _"Don't' scream too loud now"_ Allen moaned as another surge of pleasure hit him as Tyki hips bucked back and forth on Allen _"Mmm, I love those sexy expressions."_ Tyki moaned as his fingers gracefully traced over Allen's hardness. Allen bit his lip when he felt Tyki take a hold of his throbbing member. _"Ugh oh" _Allen moaned. Tyki could feel himself tense up tight _"This is it Allen" _he growled before forcefully cumming into Allen. They both fell over with extremely exhausted egos.

Allen just lay there, moaning and panting heavily trying to catch his breath. Tyki too, lay there breathing heavy and sweating. He gently threw his arm over Allen and pulled him closer. And together they laid there stuck in the moment. The crinkled white sheets enveloped them like a shield, a sanctuary that was their to protect them and keep hidden there restricted love for one another. The shared love between an Exorcist and a Noah was a forbidden affair. Allen closed his tired eyes and quietly whispered to Tyki who looked so serene as he intently listened to Allen's words of concern. _"This is like a dream, with no ending and no beginning, you being here with me is just like a dream. Tyki."_

Tyki placed his hand on the back of Allen's head and kissed his forehead _"Shh, Allen, life is a complete mystery. Maybe it's just fate pulling us together, the light and the dark dancing within each one of us. Maybe this is destiny."_ Allen felt tears swarm his sorrowful filled heart. He knew this wasn't right, to have committed such a offence with the enemy but he couldn't help himself whenever he looked at Tyki he was hypnotised by his very being. When Allen looked into those eyes his world came tumbling down upon himself. Allen swore that that Tyki was the devil in disguise. But something lingered between the two of them, ever since they met that eventful day on the train. Allen wished he could change his point of view that was captured by this Noah, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget about Tyki. The beautiful stranger, which he loved.

Tyki rolled on top of Allen who seemed almost unconscious. His expression looked so deep in thought and beautiful, Tyki did not want to disrupt him but he did anyway. _"Allen? Allen?"_ Those big blue eyes opened to see Tyki leaning over him with a calm gesture. _"You okay?"_ Allen nodded his head and a slight smile formed on his lips. Tyki's head lowered down on the tired boy and a gentle kiss was placed oh Allen's soft lips. Allen could hear Tyki's voice so soft and gentle slowly echoing throughout his mind. Whenever Allen heard his name escape Tyki's mouth is always sounded so forgiving and clear, like a sigh exiting the heavenly clouds above the lonely sky.

_"Nobody has to know our little secret, Allen. It'll be ours to keep, just for me and you to know."_ The Noah wrapped his arms around a quivering Allen, who seemed to be more affected by the outcome of their situation. Time stood at a frozen stillness and everything that Allen thought he knew about Tyki Mikk shattered before him in an agonizing realization. This man was capable of seducing others to bend to their will. Anything he would ask of you. You somehow couldn't say no and in that way and that sense made it easier to give in and surrender towards this so called uncaring empty hearted man. _"Tyki…I think we need to part our ways, now, if the Black Order found out about this, our little secret. They'd..,"_ Allen was shocked when he felt Tyki's hand slip itself into his own body. His hand grabbed at Allen's pacing heart. _"This here belongs to me now Allen. Remember anything I say goes, if I lose you and this..."_ He gave Allen's heart a small squeeze and Allen gasped and held his breath. This uncomfortable feeling made it seem like he was chocking or drowning under water. _"My heart will be break."_ Tyki pulled out his bloody hand from Allen's chest.

_"In order to show me trust and your love, you have to prove to me that you're as loyal as you say you are! Prove you're loyal to me and only me. It's a mere sacrifice."_ Allen laid there coughing and whimpering. He had no idea what to do. If he decided not to follow Tyki, he'd lose him forever. And if he gave into Tyki's wishes he knew he could never go back to the Order. He'd be forfeiting his duty of what it meant to be an exorcist. He would also lose all his close companions their, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Reever and Komui…everyone he too loved and cared for would be left behind and only to become a fragment of jumbled memories within himself and his traitorous heart.

Allen pulled his legs closer towards his naked frame, as if to add a sense of comfort and a shield to hide his broken down state, again he was letting his emotions take over him. He never had been good at hiding them. Tyki stood their watching and waiting for Allen's reply a mere _"Yes"_ or _"No"_ was all he needed to hear, either word and nothing more. _"Give yourself to me Allen; it's all I'm asking from you."_ Allen sniffled and sat up. The sheets wrapped around him like a shelter. He got off the messy bed and made his way towards Tyki, who stood their with his arms outreached towards a sobbing Allen. _"Don't cry, nothing lasts forever, it's just how things happen sometimes." _Allen ran towards Tyki he threw his thin pale arms around him still crying and whimpering. _"Tyki! I-I-I…"_ was all Allen was able to speak out at the moment. _"Shh! I said don't cry anymore. It'll be alright, just breathe." _Tyki looked down at Allen who had his face pressed and buried against his chest. His blood spattered hand lovingly stroked Allen's back up and down. It smeared messily onto the white silky sheets.

Tyki and Allen stood there wrapped in an embrace. And Tyki smirked a wide menacing grin that swept across his shadowed face. Those golden eyes lit up the room that seemed to be quickly filling with a devious sense of abandonment and pain. Tyki had not been completely consumed at developing his one and only goal towards Allen. Who had now been broken down and tamed. Allen had one and only man he obeyed now, this over whelming feeling tore him into pieces. He sunk down to his knees and his arms still rested upon Tyki. Allen kneeled down to show Tyki his control over him. He closed his innocent eyes and prayed to this man, Tyki Mikk. Who was only made of two colors; Black and White._  
_

__


End file.
